


no one ever clicked like we do

by a plant (adventitious)



Series: we were not, we are [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventitious/pseuds/a%20plant
Summary: Jisung has really done it this time, he just had to go and run his mouth because his brother is annoying. He just had to say he has a boyfriend, even though he absolutely does not. His family is having a barbecue party, all of Jisung's relatives will be there, and now his parents expect a boyfriend there as well.Luckily, when he asks his friends for help, a solution appears in the form of a broke student who is 100% willing to sacrifice his pride for barbecue.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: we were not, we are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596418
Comments: 29
Kudos: 413





	no one ever clicked like we do

**Author's Note:**

> * This has been edited into OT8

As soon as Jisung got home from school, he dropped his backpack by the stairs and sighed as he went to the living room, sitting down on the couch. It was getting warmer outside, and the summer season was definitely in full blaze. With every day, July was getting closer, a month of vacation waiting…  
  
"Boys, we're having a barbecue party on Saturday. They say the skies will be clear and the air will be warm with just enough breeze to scare the mosquitoes off, it's the perfect romantic afternoon, so you should bring your girlfriend slash boyfriend." their mother said, peeking out of the kitchen, phone in her hand, probably talking to one of her friends who had suggested it, as these things usually go.  
  
"Not sure why you bother mentioning a boyfriend, Jisung couldn't get one if he tried," his brother said, and Jisung was offended. Very offended.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, scoffing at his brother.  
  
"You heard me, and you know I'm right. Unless you have someone you've been hiding from us?"  
  
"What if I do?"  
  
"Then you bring him to the barbecue and he'll be welcomed with open arms."  
  
"Great. I'll ask him."  
  
"Wait, seriously?"  
  
His brother looked really surprised, and their mother gasped.  
  
"Han Jisung! You need to tell you mother these things! What's his name? How old is he? Is he cute?" she started, and Jisung sighed.  
  
"I guess you'll find out on Saturday…" he said, and his mom actually squealed, and what he was promising settled in his stomach like an icy lump of guilt. How the fuck was he going to get out of this one?  
  
"If he exists," his brother whispered, and Jisung knew this was a matter of life or death. He needed to find a date before Saturday, and quick.  
  
He sat around for a little while, trying to act nonchalant before declaring he was going to study, grabbing his backpack and heading up to his room. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, he let the panic settle over him. His brother was right, how was he supposed to find a date? His best hope would be finding someone willing to act the part for an evening.  
  
He grabbed his phone and quickly typed the message, hoping to the life of him that at least one of his friends knew someone his parents didn't already know, because all his friends had been over at least once.  
  
SKZ Groupchat  
  
Jisung  
| Okay, so I've kind of managed to fuck my entire life over by letting my brother's stupidity get to me, and long story short, he told me I could never get a date, I argued back, lied, and now they're expecting one to a barbecue they're throwing this Saturday  
| I know this is stupid, but if any of you know anyone who my parents have never met and would be willing to go on a fake date with a stupid squirrel in exchange for really good free food, then message me? I need help  
  
Chan  
| You what  
| You lied to them and expect us to go along with it?  
| Really, Han Jisung, I'm disappointed  
| I shall take no part in this  
  
Changbin  
| I don't care about your life, but I care about you, so I would help  
| The problem is that my friends are your friends and your parents know them all  
  
Seungmin  
| Same, I would help, but our friend circle is pretty much the same  
  
Jeongin  
| ^^^^  
  
  
Jisung sighed. Of course none of his friends knew anyone. Chan and Changbin were too busy to socialize, while Seungmin, Hyunjin, Felix and I.N and himself were basically all part of a pretty tight friend group. Felix and Hyunjin weren't answering, though everyone had clearly seen it.  
  
\--  
  
Hyunjin was laughing slightly at the message then beginning to think. Of course Jisung would manage to put himself in a situation like this, the certified mess of their friend group. He wanted to help, though, and he was one of Hyunjin's closest friends, so he sighed, leaning his head back against the cool wall he was leaning on, sitting on the floor. He was tired, so he ended up thinking out loud.  
  
"Let's see, people I know without too much pride who Jisung's parents have never met… Ugh, I can't think of anyone, our friend circles are too merged…" Hyunjin sighed, looking back at the message, realizing that another pair of eyes was sneaking on his phone, snorting slightly. Seeing the person, though, made Hyunjin's eyes light up. He did know someone who might be willing to do this, Minho lived alone in the dorms and survived on instant food, it might just be crazy enough to work.  
  
"You don't even know any girls, why is he even considering you for help?" Minho asked with a laugh, but Hyunjin gave a snort.  
  
"Because although I don't know many girls, I know a bunch of decent guys, and Jisung would prefer one of those, which I'm pretty sure his parents are aware and accepting of," Hyunjin said, and Minho mouthed an O, then blinked, before realizing that he could be getting free food.  
  
"In that case, hey, I'm a decently hot guy with close to no pride who has never met this Jisung guy as far as I know, I hear there's food involved? I'll do it," he said, and Hyunjin grinned, immediately beginning to type, just as Felix came running over.  
  
"Hyung, are you interested in doing my friend a huge favor?" he asked, and Minho frowned at him.  
  
"Does it include a fake barbecue date with someone referring to himself as a stupid squirrel and free food?" Minho asked, and Felix looked at him as if he grew another head.  
  
"That's… Very specifically correct," he said, and Minho nodded with a hum.  
  
"Yeah, I just announced that I'm down. Because hey, free food," Minho said, and Felix grinned, sitting down next to them so that they could discuss.  
  
SKZ Groupchat  
  
Hyunjin  
| Jisung, my man, I have just the person you need  
| In fact, he fits the description so well that both me and Felix thought of him  
| Never even had to ask, he saw the message and volunteered, I think he's poor and desperate for food  
| I have just been hit for that, thought you all ought to know  
  
Jisung  
| Wait, you seriously found someone?  
| I was just working on my speech of shame  
| But hell yeah, let's avoid responsibility!  
  
Hyunjin  
| :)  
| Of course I did, I'm obviously the most reliable friend  
| Felix in second place  
| Minho says he should be the most reliable friend, but he'll have to do with the title of most reliable stranger for now  
  
Changbin  
| Wait, Minho? Lee Minho?  
| Are you realizing what kind of destruction would befall us if they… what if they…  
| God, I don't even want to imagine  
| what if they get along?  
| That would be the two most annoying people I know coming together into an annoying mega force  
  
Chan  
| Of course, why didn't I think of that? That works out  
  
Seungmin  
| For someone who claimed not to want to help you sound like you've been thinking about it a lot  
| I think they'll get along though? They have a lot in common  
  
Chan  
| Shut up, I'm not stone cold  
  
Jeongin  
| Yeah, we know you're a huge softie, you can drop the act hyung  
  
Hyunjin  
| I'm just surprised so many people know Minho hyung  
| and yet Jisung has never met him  
| Minho tells me looking at the names here that Jisung is the only person he's never met  
| How is that even possible?  
  
Changbin  
| It's because God has mercy on our souls  
| And also because me, Chan and Minho live on the same floor of the same dorm building  
| You and Felix are in the same dance group as him  
| Seungmin and Jeongin are literally glued to you so they know everyone you know  
| The only person without any connections to him is Jisung  
  
Chan  
| You know what  
  
 _Chan has added Minho to the group_  
  
Minho  
| Wow, fantastic, I'm actually in the rumored groupchat  
  
Changbin  
| Give it a week and you'll wish you weren't  
  
Minho  
| I'm not sure if that was supposed to be read as threatening or pitying  
| I'm scared either way  
| Btw, @Jisung, do you have time right now? (or, in 20 minutes)  
  
Jisung  
| Yeah, I'm not doing anything  
  
Minho  
| Great, you should come over to the dance studio, we can get a coffee when class ends?  
| If we're gonna be fake dating we need to get the story of our beautiful romance straight ;)  
  
Jisung  
| Sure, great  
  
Seungmin  
| Fair warning, Jisung is awkward with strangers  
  
Jisung  
| This is not wrong  
  
Hyunjin  
| Me and Felix will be going too, no problem  
| Which is definitely not because I want to know the details  
| Definitely not  
  
Seungmin  
| You live for drama, we all know  
  
Hyunjin  
| But you still love me, right? :)  
  
Jeongin  
| Nah, Seungmin hyung only loves me, you're out of luck  
  
Seungmin  
| I only love DAY6, come back when the two of you up your game  
| I expect you to be able to cover their songs single handedly without playback before trying to contact me again  
  
Hyunjin  
| Oof, my heart, why dost thou bestow upon me such pain  
  
Jeongin  
| I'll just go learn several instruments, I guess  
  
Seungmin  
| :)  
  
\--  
  
To say Jisung was nervous as he walked towards where he knew the dance studios to be was an understatement. The only thing really keeping him from running away was the knowledge that no matter how nervous he was at the moment, it wouldn't even compare to the feeling of having to admit that he did not, in fact, have a date for Saturday. So, he took a deep breath and willed his feet to move forwards.  
  
When he got to the building, he immediately saw Hyunjin and Felix, along with a third person who he assumed would be Minho. First thought? Minho was really handsome, but he was expecting that, really, so that was fine. If he suddenly got a little more nervous, that was just his imagination. At least he tried to convince himself of that.  
  
"And there he is, our local avoider of responsibilities!" Hyunjin said, and Jisung would have hit him if it wasn't so true.  
  
"Yeah, that would be me," he said, looking at Minho, who looked… Surprised? That's a weird emotion for a first meeting.  
  
"I'm not sure what I was expecting when you compared yourself to a squirrel, but now I'm taken aback?" Minho said, and Felix laughed, while Hyunjin hit the back of his head. Somehow, that comment made Jisung's nervousness disappear a little. Okay, he was weird, Jisung was used to weird, he could work with it.  
  
"Surprise, I'm Han Jisung, and I admit that I do, in fact, resemble a squirrel," he said, holding out a hand, which Minho smiled at before taking.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jisung, I'm Minho, and I guess I resemble your boyfriend," he said with a wink, and Jisung blinked, laughing slightly, not sure how to react, while Hyunjin and Felix made an 'ooh' sound.  
  
"Speaking of, we have details to sort out, how can you date if you don't even know how you met? Come on!" Hyunjin said, pointing the way to the local coffee shop, and they started walking, Minho naturally falling into pace beside Jisung, which only flustered him a little bit now that he knew Minho was just as unnormal as the rest of them.  
  
"So, how old are you?" Minho asked, and Jisung hummed slightly before replying.  
  
"I'm the same age as Hyunjin and Felix, 00," he said, and Minho smiled.  
  
"Okay, you can call me 'hyung', then, I'm two years older than you," he said, and Jisung nodded.  
  
"Alright, hyung," Jisung said, and Minho grinned.  
  
"Minho hyung, you know you're only supposed to fake date him, right? You don't have to flirt," Felix said with a smirk, and Minho immediately looked offended.  
  
"Excuse you? What if I _want_ to flirt with him? This is a free country, you know," Minho said, and Jisung, who was expecting him to deny any such claims, was officially and visibly flustered.  
  
"Oh no, you better stop, or he'll get embarrassed and run away," Hyunjin said, referring to Jisung's new tomato look.  
  
"What? No, I totally meant it, but please don't run away, I've been living on cereal for a month, I would sell my soul for barbecue," Minho said, causing the other three to burst out laughing.  
  
"Fair warning, Minho hyung is extremely straightforward, he doesn't have this logical filter everyone else has, but on the plus side, there usually aren't any surprises," Hyunjin said, and Minho nodded.  
  
They got to the café, ordered and sat down, immediately beginning the planning.  
  
"Ok, I know this isn't my story, but let's be honest, this is my forte," Hyunjin said, and Jisung shrugged with a nod.  
  
"Tell us your plan, O holy writer of GOT7 fanf-" Felix was immediately shut up by Hyunjin's hand, with a sweet smile that promised murder if Felix dared finishing that sentence. Felix just raised his arms, and Hyunjin nodded.  
  
"Anyway, I was thinking, how you met is pretty obvious, we can use this current scenario and just set it a month or so back. We invited Jisung to coffee, Minho joined and started flirting," Hyunjin said, and Minho nodded.  
  
"Sounds very realistic, classic Minho," Minho said, and Jisung snickered slightly, which made Minho turn to him with a smile. Minho likes when people laugh at his jokes, note taken.  
  
"You don't have to be that serious yet, say you've gone on a date or two, Jisung is too shy for a fast moving relationship anyway, so if someone asks about first kisses, you can just say it hasn't happened yet. Though, on that logic, I'd say you've been together for 2 weeks at most, so say a month of knowing each other and 2 weeks of dating seems realistic," Hyunjin said, writing all of this down in a notebook.  
  
"That would also explain why Jisung hasn't said anything yet, you're just out of the unsure phase, after all, Jisung needs more than one date to be sure you're dating," Felix adds, and Hyunjin nods while writing it down.  
  
"Slightly offended, but it might be true, no way to know, no experience," Jisung said, and Minho's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What? You've never dated? But you're cute, what has stopped you?" Minho asked, and Jisung blushed.  
  
"Well, not many people seem to think that, I guess…" Jisung replied with a frown.  
  
"Jisung is too shy to approach people, but people don't know that since he's a music production major and is on stage all the time looking super charismatic, so people don't dare approach him either," Hyunjin said, and Jisung frowned, not sure if he wanted to agree to all of that.  
  
"Music production? Stage charisma? Impressive," Minho mumbles to himself with a smile, and Hyunjin and Felix look at each other with wide, mischievous eyes. Jisung can only assume that in one way or another, this whole situation is going to royally screw him over.  
  
\--  
  
After an in-depth matching of stories, Jisung gets Minho's number and is told he can call or text anytime with a wink, as well as a more serious comment to keep him updated if something comes up. Minho also promised that he would make sure to have Jisung's brother eat every word by being the most in love person he has ever seen, and Jisung isn't sure how to feel.  
  
He goes home that day, head filled with Minho. This was dangerous, he wasn't expecting whoever he was going on a fake date with to actually be good looking and knowing exactly how to push his buttons. They got along well too, they had this weird chemistry that he didn't have with the others.  
  
SKZ Groupchat  
  
Hyunjin  
| Hello, since no one else seems to be commenting, I accept the responsibility to update you all  
| Minho and Jisung met, and it pleases me to announce that  
| (to Changbin hyung's likely disappointment)  
| the two of them get along really well and everything was really smooth  
| maybe a bit too smooth considering how much Minho was flirting  
| Then again, he flirts with everything, so idk  
  
Felix  
| I can confirm all of the above is correct  
  
Changbin  
| No! How could it be?!  
  
Minho  
| Don't worry  
| We'll try to avoid you when we're together  
| If being unincluded is what you prefer  
  
Changbin  
| ;-;  
| no  
| pls include me in things  
  
Felix  
| cute *_*  
  
Chan  
| Flirting, you say?  
| If you hurt him, just know that we have hedge scissors in the shed :)  
  
Seungmin  
| Chan no  
  
Minho  
| o.o  
  
Jisung  
| He's joking, don't worry  
| (at least I think he's joking)  
  
Chan  
| of course :)  
| I'm :))  
| definitely :)))  
| joking :))))  
  
Minho  
| I would be scared, but I'm not going to hurt anyone, so  
| it's fine  
| hopefully  
| Jisung  
| when we break up I expect you to protect me from the hedge tools  
  
Jisung  
| I'm pretty sure I can't stop Mr. Kangaroo Muscle Man  
| but I'll try  
| for you ;)  
  
Minho  
| You would?  
| Wow, my heart did a flutter thing?  
| You better stop  
  
Jisung  
| o.o  
  
Hyunjin  
| If you end up actually dating, just know that I ship it  
| Seungmin just hit me for that, thought you ought to know  
  
Woojin  
| Wait, you're with Seungmin? It's like 11pm?  
  
Hyunjin  
| Yeah, we're having a sleepover  
| I'm trying to beat DAY6 on the love-meter  
| To do that, I need undivided attention  
| He's currently chatting with Jeongin, so it's not going to great  
  
Minho  
| I was curious about that  
| wait, upon second thought, I'll ask in private chat  
| Never mind :)  
  
Hyunjin  
| I probably appreciate it?  
| I'm scared  
  
Whatever happened next in the chat went over Jisung's head, as he fell asleep.  
  
\--  
  
Saturday rolled around quicker than Jisung would have preferred, his only solace being in the fact that Minho seemed just as nervous as he was.  
  
<3 Fake Love <3  
  
Minho  
| Jisung  
| Jisung what do I wear  
| What kind of barbecue is this  
| Is it "family gathering after a long time" barbecue or "we drink wine into the night in fancy suits" barbecue  
  
Jisung  
| Uh  
| It's a mix  
| "family and friends gathering after a long time and drinking wine into the night in clothes"?  
  
Minho  
| Ah yes, that tells me all I need to know about my choice of attire  
| Clothes, of course, and here I was planning on wearing some fancy tapestry  
| Seriously, formal, business, casual, I need help  
  
Jisung  
| ^^  
| Casual, probably  
| I'll be going with blue ripped skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, it's not that fancy  
  
Minho  
| Okay, so if I wear gray jeans and a blue and white striped shirt with a t-shirt underneath, that's good, right?  
  
Jisung  
| Definitely  
  
Minho  
| Okay good  
| Do I need to bring gifts? Like flowers or something? Side dish?  
  
Jisung  
| You don't have to  
| Unless you're trying to really impress my mom, she loves flowers  
| But yeah, people usually don't bother  
  
Minho  
| So say I really do want to impress your mom…  
| What flowers does she like?  
  
Jisung  
| No idea, I'm pretty sure she like them all  
| She definitely likes carnations and hydrangea  
  
Minho  
| Okay, nice, mom has some carnations in the garden I can pick some of  
| I'll stop by on the way  
| My mom loves carnations too ^^  
| Just you wait, I'll blow their socks off by being the most impressive boyfriend  
| I am DETERMINED  
  
Jisung  
| I'm pretty sure you'll blow their socks off just by appearing  
| No one thinks I'll ever get a boyfriend  
| Especially a good looking one, so yeah  
  
Minho  
| wait  
| you think I'm good looking?  
  
Jisung  
| Very?  
  
Minho  
| oh  
  
Jisung  
| wait, should I not have said that? Did I make it weird?  
  
Minho  
| nonono  
| I just didn't think  
| I don't know  
| I didn't think you thought I was good looking?  
| I was just surprised  
| You didn't make it weird, I swear  
| At least not weirder than this whole situation already is  
  
Jisung  
| OK, good  
| Just wait until you get here  
| things will just get weirder for you  
  
Minho  
| Amazing, this is already a new experience  
| I'm actually really grateful that I get to go  
| I was half expecting that you would say I wasn't good enough that day in the coffee shop  
| which was probably irrational, I know now  
  
Jisung  
| Very irrational  
| It's rare for me to get along with someone so well from the get-go  
| You're actually really great, so I know I'll be able to prove my point  
| I'm sure, 100%, that we'll be good friends even after this  
  
Minho  
| yeah, or  
  
Jisung  
| ?  
  
Minho  
| Nothing, that's then, I'm heading out the door now! See you soon :*  
  
Jisung  
| Can't wait ^^  
  
Minho  
| btw please meet me outside so I don't have to ring the doorbell  
| I know I'm supposed to be the confident one  
| but yeah  
  
Jisung  
| haha, of course, just text me when you're here  
  
Minho  
| <3  
  
  
Jisung's heart was beating rapidly. He knew this was all fake, that there was nothing more to this, that that's just what Minho's personality is like, but somewhere in his heart, he was hoping for more, and he knew it. His suspicions were correct, this would be his undoing, because he was very certain he had developed feelings somewhere along the way.  
  
Time went by rapidly before he got the text from Minho, though it was probably a solid 15 minutes, considering his mom and her friends had enough time to coo at how cute he was, waiting for his little boyfriend. Also for his brother to comment that he would never live it down if no one showed.  
  
Jisung quickly went outside just as Minho walked up the driveway, and damn, was Jisung's entire family gonna get their socks blown off. Minho looked perfect, and Jisung's heart did a slight clench, unable to hide the frown, which immediately made Minho frown too.  
  
"What is it? Something wrong?" he asked, looking borderline panicked.  
  
"No, I was just thinking that you look really good and no one's gonna believe you're my boyfriend," Jisung said, and Minho sighed in relief, hitting his shoulder with a laugh.  
  
"Idiot, I was actually scared for a second," he said, and Jisung just laughed.  
  
"Anyway, let's go inside, not a lot of people are here yet, so the family is standing around. Ready?"  
  
"Ready as I can get."  
  
Jisung opened the door, letting Minho through, and Jisung's mom was, of course, standing with her friends while watching the door intently. The moment Minho stepped through, they all squealed, taking Minho aback as he looked back at Jisung, who shrugged with a smile.  
  
"Oh wow, he exists?" Jisung's brother said, peeking out from the kitchen.  
  
Minho grinned, immediately introducing himself and handing over the flowers, expertly explaining that Jisung told him his mother liked carnations, and she looked really moved and excited as she ran off to find a vase, her friends following to probably gossip.  
  
Jisung's brother seemed to pick up his decency, kind of, as he walked over with his girlfriend and introduced himself and her, saying he was suspicious and wanted the story. Minho immediately started explaining, even throwing in details they hadn't agreed upon that just made the story that more real. How he thought Jisung was cute the moment he saw him, how happy he was that he laughed at his stupid jokes and how well they got along…  
  
Jisung was blushing hard. "Well, Jisung is a tomato, so I guess it must be true," Jisung's brother said with a sigh, then excused himself as him and his girlfriend walked off.  
  
"People are still arriving, so if you want to go upstairs or something, that’s fine!" Jisung's mom said with a wink, and her friends laughed as Jisung blushed again, but he still indicated for Minho to follow him upstairs. Minho, who seemed really tense despite his expert acting, seemed eager to follow.  
  
The moment they were inside Jisung's room with the door closed, Minho collapsed on Jisung's bed.  
  
"Oh wow, I thought I would die," he said, then sat up. "How did I do?" he asked with a smile, and Jisung was sure the smile he sent in return was softer than he meant it to be.  
  
"You did great, they didn't doubt it for a second," Jisung said, then sat down next to Minho with a sigh.  
  
"So, I heard I made you blush?" he asked with a giggle, and Jisung pouted.  
  
"Yeah, what was with the cheesy details on the story? We never agreed on that," Jisung said, and Minho laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I figured it needed something extra to make sure it was convincing. And it was true, anyway," Minho said, and Jisung was about to die, until Minho added, "I didn't really expect you to look like a squirrel, so."  
  
Minho laughed when he saw how offended Jisung looked, and Jisung couldn't help laughing as he hit Minho on the shoulder. Just then, their eyes met, both full of complete glee, and Jisung noted that his heart was pounding.  
  
"You know what? I'm glad all of this happened, if nothing else, I think I gained a really good friend out of this," Minho said with a smile, looking down at his hands.  
  
"Yeah, me too. It's really rare for me to click so easily with someone," Jisung said, mentioning it again, because he truly thought it was fascinating.  
  
"Me too. You know, I usually feel like I have to be careful around new people, tone down the weird, but I didn't feel like that with you. Might be because you laughed at my stupid jokes," Minho said with a smile.  
  
"I have stupid humor, so you can tell me all the stupid jokes and never worry about a thing," Jisung said with a laugh, and he wasn't sure if it was the light, or whether he was hallucinating, but he almost thought Minho's cheeks turned a little pink as he smiled at his hands. He made a fist and hit his knee, as if he just decided on something.  
  
"Jisung, can you and you boyfriend come help out?" His mother yelled up, and Jisung yelled back a yes, apologizing to Minho, who just shook his head with a grin, saying he'd be happy to help in exchange for free food.  
  
Everything from there went by in a blur. They set the table, Minho grabbed his hand at some point, making his mom's friends giggle at them, sat together as they ate, made small talk over the table, and Minho fit in perfectly. It all felt really natural, and Jisung realized that it made him just a little bit sad.  
  
SKZ Groupchat  
  
Minho  
| Update: I have been accepted by Jisung's family  
  
Chan  
| Great!  
| Not that anyone expected otherwise  
| It's Jisung's family, they even accept Changbin  
  
Changbin  
| Hyung!  
| I will not stand for this harassment!  
| If it's strange that they accept someone, it should be Hyunjin!  
  
Hyunjin  
| To be fair, it took me a while  
| Because me and Jisung used to really not get along  
| Then we really did  
| It was weird times  
| Jisung's brother still threatens to beat me up every now and then  
| It's less frequent after I outgrew him  
  
Jisung  
| Seriously though, Minho is currently talking to dad about what the perfect length of lawn grass is  
| They have connected on a level I fail to understand  
  
Hyunjin  
| I ship it  
  
Jeongin  
| I pray to the lord almighty you didn't mean that you ship Minho hyung and Jisung's dad  
  
Hyunjin  
| Oh  
| But that is exactly it, the most beautiful lawn mowing romance  
  
Seungmin  
| The level of stupid, I-  
  
Hyunjin  
| I'm joking, MinSung is my one and only OTP  
  
Felix  
| Well, except  
  
Hyunjin  
| Except  
| What  
  
Felix  
| Nothing, may MinSung have a beautiful romance, over and out  
  
\--  
  
  
After dinner, Jisung's parents brought out the alcohol, and Jisung's father immediately asked Minho if he was of drinking age, to which he replied that he was, and added that he was two years older than Jisung as an afterthought, which resulted in an "ooh, an older man~" from Jisung's mother that went completely ignored. The giggles from various people present along with it.  
  
"I shouldn't drink though, I have a pretty long walk back-"  
  
"No worries, just spend the night! Oh, no funny stuff, though, we have hedge scissors in the shed, just so you know," Jisung's father said, making Jisung's brows scrunch up.  
  
"Hey dad, have you been talking to Chan hyung recently?"  
  
"Yeah, just earlier at the shop, he was the one who gave me the idea!" his father said with a laugh. Jisung mumbled a 'figures' under his breath.  
  
His parents didn't seem like they were going to drop the whole drinks and sleepover idea, so that's how it was somehow agreed that Minho would borrow some of Jisung's clothes to sleep in and spend the night. This also meant that they were suddenly sitting there with glasses full of what Jisung assumed was something strong, considering his dad poured it.  
  
They somehow got included in a circle of Jisung's cousins and children of friends into a drinking game, and both of them apparently being quite bad at it, it didn't take long before worlds were spinning. Jisung laughed a lot, and Minho laughed with him, so he really didn't mind though.  
  
Before he knew it, Jisung and Minho were supporting each other up the stairs, giggling about something Jisung had already forgotten. They got to the room, and Jisung fumbled through his dresser, finding some sleepwear, taking the chance to show Minho where the bathroom is, letting him change there, as well as giving him a toothbrush from the value pack they kept around for guests to use and throw out, brushing his own teeth after Minho was done.  
  
They worked smoothly around each other, and in no time at all, the both of them were plopped down on Jisung's bed. It was hot, so they didn't bother with the covers, and Jisung didn't really think about how close they were until Minho suddenly grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. Being drunk and having his feelings available like a closed book just waiting to be opened, Jisung gave Minho's hand a little squeeze.  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep. If I sleep, I'll wake up tomorrow, go home, and then this will be over," Minho said, words slightly slurred, having had one too many of what was later revealed to be vodka and tropical juice. Jisung hummed.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm gonna miss it, having a boyfriend has been really nice," Jisung said, and Minho squeezed his hand back, a soft silence settling over them, and Jisung almost thought Minho had fallen asleep, until he started speaking again.  
  
"No one has ever clicked like we do," he said quietly, and there was something about it, something to it, that made Jisung's heart beat faster as he turned his head to look at Minho.  
  
Minho was staring at their intertwined hands, eyebrows furrowed and biting his lip, like he was contemplating something deeply.  
  
"I also thought having a boyfriend was really nice," Minho said after a short silence. "I thought being your boyfriend was really, really nice."  
  
Jisung wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that, his heart was hammering in his chest. Minho's eyes shifted so that they were meeting his, and he looked surprised for a second when they did, like he wasn't expecting Jisung to be looking at him. Jisung was pretty sure he could die right now, one more soft word out of Minho and he was done.  
  
"I actually thought that maybe, if I'm not overstepping the line, or reading this wrong, just maybe…" Minho said, voice fading slightly, eyes shooting around the room, anywhere but Jisung's face, and Jisung felt like he knew exactly what was happening, and he just wanted Minho to keep talking, so he tightened the hold on their hands, to the point he could feel Minho's pulse between his fingers.  
  
"Maybe this doesn't have to end with this? Just forget that there ever was a fake aspect to us, forget that we were pretending, and I can keep being your boyfriend? I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine, I just need to put my feelings out there while I still have the courage to." Minho said, and Jisung couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. He studied Minho's expression for a second, trying to see the joke, but all he could see was worry growing for every second that Jisung stayed quiet.  
  
"Jisung? Sorry, did I ruin everything?" Minho asked quietly, and Jisung laughed silently.  
  
"No, not at all. You made it so much better," Jisung said, and now Minho's eyes met his, wide and hopeful, different from the charismatic Minho he had seen so far. Jisung couldn't believe it.  
  
"It's a bit hard for me to believe you would want to be my boyfriend, though. Like, I would love that, I don't know if you noticed, but you've made me flustered since we met. It just blows my mind a little bit," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Why? You're amazing, the moment we met, my first instinct was to flirt, because wow, you're so cute? And I wasn't expecting that, and you laugh at my jokes, you don't question my weird moments and you keep looking at me in the most reassuring way that makes me really comfortable around you," Minho said, thumb absentmindedly running over Jisung's.  
  
"I mean, I didn't think you were actually flirting, but you made my heart beat, and I laugh because I think your jokes are really funny, and I'm just as weird as you and I want you to be comfortable so…" Jisung said, trailing off, Minho giggled.  
  
"You said it before, that you didn't click this well with anyone before, and that's when I knew," Minho said, and Jisung laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably when I realized," Jisung said, and the both of them giggled.  
  
"Tomorrow, we need to pretend that this all went really bad," Minho said, completely seriously as he shifted closer to Jisung.  
  
"You read my thoughts," Jisung said with a smile, not questioning it for a second when Minho lets go of his hand in favor of cuddling into his side. It takes a little bit of courage, but he turns himself so he can throw an arm around him, which makes Minho sigh.  
  
"I was really scared it was just me developing feelings," he said, and Jisung giggled.  
  
"No way, I was doomed to fall for you from the beginning, I'll admit it," Jisung said, and Minho giggled this time, hiding his face in Jisung's shirt.  
  
They kept talking about this and that until they fell asleep, and Jisung wasn't sure exactly when it was. He was woken up by loud whispering outside his door, but he didn't even bother opening his eyes.  
  
"Shh! You'll wake them! With this, I'll definitely expose that Jisung's relationship is fake!" Jisung recognized his brother's voice, and for a second he felt his heart sink to his stomach, but then Minho shifted, wrapped up in Jisung's arms, and Jisung remembered their conversation last night.  
  
That's right, his relationship wasn't fake anymore, he actually had a very real and very present boyfriend currently snuggled up against him, he didn't have to explain anything. His brother would probably just check and leave when he saw the truth.  
  
Jisung heard his door slowly creek open, and felt Minho tense, probably having woken up by the loudness as well, and probably slightly disoriented. Jisung tightened his hold slightly, and Minho immediately relaxed, shuffling impossibly closer.  
  
"Wait, what the-" Jisung's brother said, slightly loud, and Jisung knew he just gained the right to wake up and be beyond pissed, so he lifted his head and squinted at his brother.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, and his brother blinked at him.  
  
"Proving your relationship to be fake?" he supplied, and Jisung groaned.  
  
"It's not fake. Can you leave now?" he asked, and Jisung's brother's girlfriend, yanked his sleeve, dragging him out the door, closing the door softly with the most apologetic smile and bow.  
  
Jisung waited until the door was completely closed before resting his head again, when arms suddenly wrapped around his waist.  
  
"It's not fake, all of that happened, right? It's not fake anymore?" Minho asked him barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, it's not fake anymore," Jisung said, and Minho nodded against his chest, then his breathing evened out again, and Jisung followed soon after.  
  
SKZ Groupchat  
  
Hyunjin  
| not to worry anyone  
| but we haven't heard from either Jisung or Minho in 11 hours now  
| neither is replying  
  
Changbin  
| Minho's roommate says he never came back last night  
  
Seungmin  
| not to scare anyone  
| but there are no news of barbecue party massacres or anything, right?  
  
Jeongin  
| I live nearby, I would have heard something  
| nothing's out of the regular  
  
Chan  
| I did give Jisung's dad the hedge scissor idea  
| you don't think they cut him up and buried the body, right?  
  
Felix  
| Honestly, Jisung's dad probably got them drunk and they passed out  
| Been there done that  
  
Chan  
| that  
| sounds like a very reasonable conclusion  
  
Hyunjin  
| idk, I'm kind of worried  
| it's very true though  
| sounds very likely  
  
Jeongin  
| Either that or they smashed and are too embarrassed to talk to us now  
  
Seungmin  
| Jeongin no  
  
Hyunjin  
| WHAT  
  
Chan  
| Alright, who corrupted this child?  
  
Seungmin  
| Definitely Hyunjin  
  
Hyunjin  
| I DID NO SUCH THING!  
  
Jeongin  
| I'd say it was the collective force of Hyunjin hyung and Seungmin hyung  
  
Seungmin  
| WHAT  
  
Jisung  
| Can you all shut up, none of this happened  
| Except Felix's theory  
| Congratulations, you are correct  
  
Felix  
| YES! FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!  
  
Changbin  
| What do you mean, you're correct a lot of times  
  
Felix  
| Hyung, I love you?  
  
Hyunjin  
| we been known  
  
Minho  
| I can guarantee that no hedge scissors were involved in this  
| Jisung's dad did mention them though  
| I was threatened with hedge scissors twice in 24 hours  
| is there no sympathy for a poor soul?  
  
Chan  
| no  
  
Hyunjin  
| no  
  
Seungmin  
| no  
  
Jeongin  
| no  
  
Felix  
| no  
  
Changbin  
| um, yes? Unless something actually happened, in which case the threat is back on  
  
Minho  
| Make that three times in 36 hours, wow, I feel so loved.  
  
Hyunjin  
| all things aside, how did it go?  
  
Jisung  
| oh, um…  
  
Minho  
| uh…  
| not so good  
  
Jisung  
| no one was convinced, and my mom gave me the disappointment talk while my brother laughed at me for several hours.  
  
Chan  
| Seriously?  
  
Hyunjin  
| no way, but the plan was perfect?  
  
Minho  
| I was basically kicked out the moment they found out and had to stagger my way home  
| I was almost hit by a car three times  
  
Jisung  
| I'm also grounded for a week, so that's clear  
  
Seungmin  
| Jisung getting grounded? No way, spill the truth  
  
Felix  
| I love how that's how you call them out  
  
Seungmin  
| It's true, he hasn't been grounded once since I've known him and the years are stacking  
  
Hyunjin  
| this is all very true, now I'd like for you to be truthful, Mr. Han and Mr. Lee.  
  
Jisung  
| Well, it's true that the whole fake relationship didn't work out  
  
Minho  
| Yeah, so we started a real one  
  
Hyunjin  
| what do you mean didn't work out, it was perfectly planned  
| there was no way they weren't convinced  
  
Felix  
| hold all the horses  
| what just happened  
  
Seungmin  
| you  
| you started a real one?  
  
Chan  
| CHANGBIN, HOLD MY PINEAPPLE JUICE, I'M GETTING THE HEDGE SCISSORS  
  
Changbin  
| Chan, no  
  
Chan  
| I must protect my son, there is no other way  
  
Jisung  
| if it's possible, I'd prefer to keep my boyfriend in one piece  
  
Hyunjin  
| WAIT  
| "STARTED A REAL ONE"  
| "BOYFRIEND"  
| "ONE PIECE"  
| THESE BEES ARE DATING  
| AND POSSIBLY WATCHING ANIME  
  
Seungmin  
| You draw some weird conclusions Mr. Hwang  
  
Jisung  
| Yes, we were totally not watching anime  
| I'm not even sure how Minho feels about anime  
  
Chan  
| Imagine if he doesn't like it  
| it would never work out  
  
Jisung  
| The response was positive  
| We have decided to watch some anime, later people  
  
Hyunjin  
| I'm taking credit for getting this couple together  
| Felix is co-credited  
  
Felix  
| Thank you, it's been an honor working with you  
  
Hyunjin  
| Likewise  
  
  
[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my slight mess of a story, I didn't check it over, so if something doesn't make sense, be sure to tell me. There is a part 2 in the planning, but who knows when it will be done, so don't hold your breath.


End file.
